Mejor
by Monchy
Summary: Una serie de cuatro encuentros, que llevan a algo, o tal vez no. QuinxMace slash.
1. La primera vez

**Mejor**

_Capítulo I: La primera vez_

La primera vez, Quinlan estaba sentado en la barra de un bar. Se inclinaba ligeramente hacia delante, mirando fijamente su bebida azul chillón, y sonriendo ampliamente. No era una imagen poco común, pero Mace supuso que tampoco era poco bienvenida.

Mace caminó hasta la barra, sentándose junto a Quinlan y alzando la mano para atraer la atención de la camarera. Una vez que hubo pedido su bebida, miró sus propias manos, que descansaban sobre la barra, y procedió a compadecerse a sí mismo.

"Vaya, hola." Quinlan le miró, pero Mace no correspondió el gesto. "Qué aspecto tan deprimido." Mace se encogió de hombros casi imperceptiblemente, y Quinlan regresó la mirada a su propio vaso.

La gente conocía al caballero Vos como ese molesto personaje que no podía mantener la boca cerrada, pero Mace sabía que Quinlan sabía exactamente cuando callarse. Como ahora. Mace apreciaba el silencio compartido. Tal vez, pensó, Quinlan era la mejor compañía que podía haber deseado para esta noche.

El silencio se alargó un poco más, y Mace decidió levantar el rostro sin ningún propósito. Se encontró a sí mismo mirando a Quinlan, ligeramente hechizado por el color de su piel y el contraste que creaba con la marca amarilla de su rostro. Era algo que hacía a veces – mirar la marca de Quinlan. Le gustaba la forma es que se movía con sus facciones, y lo fácil que parecía cambiar de un tono a otro de amarillo. Quinlan seguramente lo había notado.

"¿Cómo lo haces?" preguntó Mace tras unos segundos más de escrutinio. Quinlan llevó sus ojos hasta él, una pregunta en sus facciones, pero esperó a que se decidiera a explicar. "Sonreír, sin importar lo que ocurra. Tú siempre estás sonriendo."

Quinlan amplió su sonrisa. "Es parte de mi encanto, supongo." Mace asintió inconscientemente, mirando al frente cuando una bebida apareció frente a él. La tomó entre sus manos y le dio un trago largo. "No vamos despacio esta noche¿verdad?"

"No, no esta noche," contestó Mace, una vez que hubo acabado de toser – nunca se le había dado bien beber.

"Vayamos a una mesa, entonces."

"¿Qué?"

"Una mesa, maestro Windu. Superficie de madera¿sabes¿Puede tener diferentes formas?" Mace bufó suavemente, y Quinlan sencillamente sonrió. "Vamos."

Mace se encogió de hombres una vez más, levantándose y siguiendo a Quinlan tras gritarle a la camarera que continuara trayéndoles bebida. Oh, iba a emborracharse esta noche.

Sentado en la mesa frente a Quinlan, volvió a compadecerse. O tal vez a sentirse miserable. No estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de humor estúpidamente absurdo.

"¿Le vas a contar al viejo Quinlan lo que pasa?"

"Soy más viejo que tú, Quinlan," apuntó Mace, descansando su cabeza en su mano.

"Es una forma de hablar." Mace asintió otra vez, esta vez arrepintiéndose cuando su cabeza comenzó a palpitar. Era realmente malo cuando se trataba de beber.

Miró a Quinlan de nuevo, quien tan solo le observaba detenidamente, esperando. Mace consideró la situación, preguntándose exactamente si su vida era algo que debía compartir con este hombre. Incluso tras haberle salvado de un giro seguro al Lado Oscuro, Quinlan y él no tenían lo que se podía considerar una relación. El hecho de que el hombre le fascinara era algo completamente distinto.

Pero Quinlan seguía mirándole, todo grandes ojos marrones y sonrisa dulce. Maldito bastardo manipulador.

"Qui-Gon," musitó Mace repentinamente. Quinlan alzó ambas cejas en signo de interrogación. "Enamorándose de su padawan."

"Ah." Quinlan se inclinó hacia atrás, asintiendo. Aparentemente, Mace había sido el único que no se había dado cuenta.

"¿Quién puede culparle?" Mace suspiró, y Quinlan continuó asintiendo.

"Ahora entiendo las ojeras. No te quedan bien¿sabes?" Mace bufó, preguntándose en qué momento había pensando que contarle esto a Quinlan era una buena idea. "Me gusta más tu aspecto de maestro malote." Esta vez fue Mace quien levantó ambas cejas en signo de pregunta. "Ya sabes, la forma en la que miras a la gente cuando han sido traviesos, como diciendo '¿me estás mirando a mí, ser insignificante?" Mace se atragantó con su bebida, y Quinlan sonrió.

"Yo nunca hablaría así." Quinlan se rió, y Mace sospechaba que tenía mucho que ver con la expresión en su propio rostro.

"Es una buena imagen." Mace sacudió la cabeza. "Deberías hacerte un tatuaje, para asustar a los niños más de lo que lo haces ahora."

"Yo no asusto a los niños, y no voy a–"

"Justo aquí." Mace observó su mano entre las de Quinlan, y le vio levantar un poco la manga de su túnica, casi como si su brazo le perteneciera a alguien más.

Mace miró hacia arriba, atrapando los ojos de Quinlan e, inmediatamente, cambió de dirección, asustado por lo que había escondido tras los orbes marrones. No necesitaba mirar su brazo para saber que los dedos de Quinlan estaba allí, pero aún así lo hizo. Dedos bronceados acariciaban la parte de atrás de su muñeca ligeramente, casi como si no estuvieran allí.

"Te quedaría genial." Mace tragó con fuerza, inseguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y entonces, los labios de Quinlan estaban sobre su piel, besando suavemente la muñeca que sus dedos habían acariciado. Como si quemaran, Mace apartó su mano y la llevó hasta su pecho, mirando después a Quinlan. El caballero sencillamente le sonrió.

"Salgamos de aquí." Mace no se movió, observando los labios de Quinlan con un extraño sentido de irrealidad. "Será mejor que te lleve a casa ahora que aún puedes caminar."

"Creo... creo que me voy a quedar aquí." Mace tosió, recuperando el tono severo de su voz. Sacudió la cabeza y regresó su mano a la mesa, aferrándose al borde inconscientemente.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Si, Quinlan, estoy seguro." Quinlan le sonrió, y Mace se preguntó por qué exactamente.

"Está bien. Yo me voy, entonces." Mace asintió, abandonando un suspiro. Cuando miró hacia arriba, Quinlan aún estaba allí.

Extraño personaje, Quinlan Vos.

Mace sabía que había una pregunta flotando en el aire, una invitación tal vez, pero permaneció en silencio. Quinlan también. Pero tras unos segundos de respiración agitada, el más joven apoyó su frente contra la suya, sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos. Mace no intentó moverse, atrapado por la fiera mirada en aquellos ojos que conocía tan poco.

"Buenas noches, Macey." Y con eso, Quinlan abandonó el lugar.

Mace volvió a compadecerse.


	2. La segunda vez

_Capítulo II: La segunda vez_

La segunda vez, Quinlan estaba afuera. Estaba recostado contra un árbol, mirando hacia el cielo oscurecido de Coruscant, bebiendo distraídamente de un vaso de plástico. Parecía inalcanzable, casi mítico, demasiado interesante para su propio bien.

Repentinamente, Quinlan miró en su dirección, y Mace se reprendió a sí mismo porque le hubiera atrapado mirándole.

Caminó hasta él y asintió, sin saber qué decir. Le resultaba difícil comenzar una conversación con Quinlan; nunca sabía qué esperar de él.

"Te has escapado de la fiesta¿verdad?" preguntó Quinlan, ofreciéndole su vaso. Mace tan sólo asintió, tomando el vaso ofrecido entre sus manos y dando un largo de... algo.

"¿Qué es esto?" inquirió, tratando de examinar el líquido en la pobre luz de la luna.

"Ron." Mace torció los labios de una forma que a Quinlan le resultó divertida – si la expresión en su rostro era alguna indicación – y le devolvió el vaso a su dueño. "¿No deberías estar ahí dentro?"

"Se estaba volviendo aburrido."

"Como siempre, pero es tu fiesta de cumpleaños." Quinlan le señaló acusadoramente, y Mace se lo habría creído si su expresión sonriente no le hubiese traicionado.

"Odio los cumpleaños," murmuró Mace.

"Si, nos hacen darnos cuenta de que somos viejos¿verdad?" Mace bufó ligeramente, y Quinlan sonrió de nuevo.

Permanecieron en silencio entonces. A Mace le gustaban los silencios junto a Quinlan, nunca eran incómodos o forzados, y siempre se sentían extrañamente absorbentes. Levantó la mirada y le observó, esa figura solitaria junto a un árbol, con su piel oscura, su cabello desordenado y aquella fascinante línea recorriéndole el rostro.

Mace había salido porque se sentía mal; encontrar a Quinlan había sido una sorpresa agradable.

"Aún compadeciéndote de tu pérdida, por lo que veo." Mace volvió el rostro hacia Quinlan, arqueando una ceja. "Qui-Gon," explicó Quinlan, unos segundos después. "Acostándose con su padawan."

Mace sonrió un poco, asintiendo inconscientemente. Si, esa era la razón¿verdad? Miró hacia el suelo, y no notó a Quinlan acercándose a él o, si lo hizo, decidió ignorarlo.

"La peor parte," continuó Quinlan, "es que no puedes odiarle¿verdad?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Quinlan se rió, y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Mace. "Odiar a aquel a quien nuestro verdadero amor ama, es naturaleza humana. Pero Obi-Wan es absolutamente inodiable¿no crees?"

"Esa palabra no existe."

"Pero entiendes mi punto."

Mace lo entendía, por supuesto, pero prefirió permanecer en silencio; no era recomendable darle la razón a Quinlan, lo sabía por experiencia.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablamos de esto?" Una pregunta retórica, claramente, así que Mace no contestó. "Ah, si, hace un año, más o menos."

"¿Cuál es tu punto?"

"Necesitas olvidarte de esto."

Mace se rió ligeramente, observando los ojos oscuros de Quinlan. "No es tan fácil."

"¡Claro que lo es!" Quinlan sonrió ampliamente. "Lo que pasa es que no lo están intentado lo suficiente. Oh, bueno¿lo estás intentado si quiero¿O estás atesorando el sentimiento?"

Mace se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose repentinamente vulnerable. "No lo sé."

"Claro que lo sabes; eres el maestro Windu, lo sabes todo."

"¿Ah, sí?" Mace se rió, un poco divertido, un poco triste.

"Me decepcionarías si no fuese así." Mace iba a protestar, pero se quedó atrapado por el fuego tras los orbes marrones de Quinlan. "Entonces, necesitas superarlo."

Mace sacudió la cabeza. "¿Cómo?" El sonido fue bajo, algo tímido.

"Paso a paso."

"¿Y cuál es el primero?"

"Relájate, Mace." Quinlan sonrió, colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de Mace, haciendo que se enfrentaran. "Necesitas relajarte."

Fue entonces cuando Quinlan le besó. Mace no podía decir que no se lo había esperado, pero aún así le sorprendió el movimiento brusco. Los labios de Quinlan estaban secos, pero se sentían increíblemente suaves sobre los suyos, pidiendo permiso, y después encontrando su lengua.

La mano de Mace quedó atrapada entre el cabello desordenado de Quinlan, así que mantuvo la mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello, obligándole a acercarse. Cerca se sentía bien. También los brazos de Quinlan a su alrededor, y el contacto de su pecho al moverse contra el suyo propio.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Mace, robando un momento entre beso y beso.

"Para que te sientas mejor."

Esta vez, cuando Quinlan se inclinó hacia él para besarle de nuevo, Mace le empujó suavemente. "No, espera, Quinlan, no."

"¿Qué¿Por qué?"

"Esto no funciona así," murmuró Mace, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Quinlan se rió, ligeramente histérico. "Claro que sí."

"Claramente no sabes como se siente el amor no correspondido."

Quinlan se rió entonces, y le dio un poco de miedo. Sus facciones brillaban a la luz de la luna y, por un instante, pareció una criatura de otro mundo, hermosa y oscura.

"Para ser un hombre tan listo," dijo Quinlan, "eres poco observador, Mace."

Los ojos de Mace se abrieron enormemente, pero Quinlan no le dejó articular una palabra, besando sus labios de nuevo. Fue suave y corte, casi apresurado, y luego Quinlan estaba caminando de vuelta al interior del Templo.

"¡Buenas noches, Macey!" exclamó segundos después.

Mace se compadeció a sí mismo.


	3. La tercera vez

_Capítulo III: La tercera vez_

La tercera vez, Quinlan estaba en sus cuarteles. Estaba sentado en aquel viejo e incómodo sofá que había estado allí más tiempo del que Mace podía recordar. Tenía un aspecto serio y cansado.

Por primera vez, Mace deseó que Quinlan no estuviese allí. Había estado lidiando con el Consejo durante las últimas cinco horas, intentado mantener su compostura, y ahora todo lo que quería era emborracharse y llorar hasta dormirse. Lo único bueno de que Quinlan fuese el invasor de su privacidad, y no alguien más, era que no tenía que aparentar algo diferente.

Mace caminó hasta la cocina, cogió una botella de su brandy más barato y más mortífero, y un par de vasos, y se arrastró hasta el salón, donde se sentó junto a Quinlan. No cambió su expresión, limitándose a llenar ambos vasos de brandy.

Llevándose ambas manos a la parte de atrás de su cuello, Mace se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que debía tener un aspecto patético, pero no tenía las energías suficientes como para intentar remediarlo.

Se restregó los ojos llorosos, y alzó los ojos. "¿Qué haces aquí, Quinlan?"

"He venido a hacerte el amor."

Mace se rió, triste y cansadamente. Si, eso había pensado. "Que considerado por tu parte."

"Supongo que podría ir a visitar a Obi-Wan, pudding; estoy seguro de que necesita esto tanto como tú." Quinlan le apuntó con un dedo largo, tomando uno de los vasos después, y vaciándolo de su contenido.

"Bueno¿y por qué no haces exactamente eso?" gritó Mace. Estaba cansado; no necesitaba esto ahora.

Quinlan le sonrió. Bastardo. "Tiene un enano del que cuidar ahora. Además, te prefiero a ti."

"Claro, todo para que me sienta mejor¿no?"

"Por supuesto."

"Por supuesto, claro. Si no me ama, funciona; no habría adivinado que también lo haría si muere."

Quinlan sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, escrutando el rostro de Mace. "Mace, cállate."

Mace se inclinó hacia atrás en cuanto observó a Quinlan moverse hacia él, sus ojos brillando como los de una fiera. No esperó encontrarse con su rostro sujeto por manos firmes, o con sus ojos clavándose en otro par inundado por el miedo y la duda tras una máscara de fiereza.

"Quinlan, yo–" Quinlan le detuvo posando un dedo suavemente sobre sus labios.

"Necesitas esto," murmuró Quinlan. "Fuerza, _yo_ necesito esto. No volveré a pedir más."

Mace no se resistió cuando Quinlan le besó; le respondió. Porque, tal vez, así era como las cosas debían funcionar. Obi-Wan se quedaba con el crío que había sido el último deseo de Qui-Gon, y él se quedaba besando a Quinlan. Y, probablemente, le había tocado la mejor parte, porque los labios de Quinlan se sentían demasiado bien, y todo lo que Obi-Wan iba a tener esta noche entre manos iba a ser el triste lamento de un amante muerto.

Quinlan le besó con más fuerza, y Mace se aferró a él, desesperado y apresurado, demasiado asustado para soltarle ahora. Pero eso estaba bien, porque Quinlan tan solo se apretó más contra él, y le arrastró hasta su cama, y se deshizo de su ropa, y le movió como a una marioneta, haciéndole olvidar durante un ratito, solo un ratito.

Mace se encontró sorprendiéndose ante la forma en la que Quinlan gemía cuando presionaba la planta del pié contra la parte de atrás de su pierna, ante lo extrañamente suaves que se sentían los mechones de su cabello sobre sus hombros desnudos, y ante las emociones cambiantes en sus ojos oscuros.

Quinlan no era todo piel suave y caricias. Su piel estaba marcada por cicatrices, su voz era gruesa, y sus manos podían ser gentiles, dominantes o desesperadas. Se sentía bien. Se sentía real, y todo Quinlan, que era lo que Mace quería.

Mace estaba demasiado perdido como para identificar el momento en el que todo terminó, pero lo hizo, igual que todo. Se tumbó al lado de Quinlan, pretendiendo que sus hombros no se estaban tocando, y aun así, agradeciendo la sensación.

Quería llorar. Quería lamentarse. Quería emborracharse. Estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer cualquier cosa.

"Deberías intentar dormir." La voz de Quinlan sonó baja, pero aún parecía demasiado alta en el silencio de la noche.

Solo las luces de los vehículos afuera iluminaban la habitación, y la oscuridad les rodeaba. Mace no contestó, prefiriendo mantener las cosas como estaban un poco más; después de todo, había sido Quinlan el que le había enseñado a vivir un segundo a la vez.

"Lo siento."

La disculpa sorprendió a Mace, así que giró el rostro, observando el rostro de Quinlan enmarcado por la oscuridad. Consiguió arquear una ceja, confuso. Se preguntó si la disculpa había sido por esto, por la muerte de Qui-Gon, o por otra cosa.

"Yo... yo..." susurró Quinlan. Mace se sorprendió, viéndole dudar por primera vez en su vida. "¿Debería irme?"

Mace se mantuvo en silencio, mirando a Quinlan.

Un tiempo después, Quinlan asintió, y después se sentó sobre la cama, comenzando a buscar su ropa con la vista. Era mejor así¿verdad? Así era como tenía que funcionar, pero de repente, Mace se dio cuenta de lo grande que era su cama y de lo larga que era la noche.

Mace aferró la muñeca de Quinlan. "Quédate."

Los ojos de Quinlan le miraron, sorprendidos, pero tan sólo asintió, tumbándose sobre la cama otra vez. No abrazó a Mace, tampoco le miró, o intentó entablar una conversación. Tan sólo se quedó allí, lo suficientemente cerca.

Era gracioso pensar que, tal vez, Quinlan era lo que había necesitado desde el principio.

"Buenas noches, Macey."

Mace no registró el impulso de sueño lanzado hacia él, pero si recordó, muchos años después, una noche de merecido descanso.


	4. La cuarta vez

_Capítulo IV: La cuarta vez_

La cuarta vez, Quinlan estaba tumbado en una cama. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y estaba pálido, su tono acentuado visiblemente por el blanco de las sábanas. Daba un poco de miedo, ver a la ardiente criatura que era Quinlan, en una cama de hospital.

Mace cambió su peso de un pie a otro, inquieto. Obi-Wan había estado allí segundos atrás con su demonio en miniatura, observando a Quinlan dormir. Mace se había encontrado a sí mismo acercándose a la cama de Quinlan, tomando su mano de manera inconsciente; tal vez su mente le estaba recordando que ya había perdido un amante a manos de Obi-Wan. Aunque lo cierto era que Qui-Gon nunca había sido suyo, y que todo lo que tenía de Quinlan era una noche de dolor compartido.

Había pasado un año, dos meses, ocho días y cinco horas desde que Qui-Gon había muerto, pero quién estaba contando¿verdad? Aún así, era extraño sentir como la imagen de Qui-Gon se estaba desvaneciendo de su corazón, dejándole con la sombra triste de lo que había sido un gran amor.

Quinlan... Quinlan era un amigo, uno leal, alguien que siempre estaba al´´i, alguien que se preocupaba y a quien le importaba, alguien que _sabía. _Por eso el corazón de Mace se había encogido un poco cuando se había enterado del actual estado de Quinlan. Si, claro, eso era. De todas formas, tenía que admitir que la visión de este Quinlan, débil y vulnerable, lo provocaba sensaciones extrañas, sensaciones que realmente no quería entender. Porque el caso era que, entre la increíble cantidad de cosas que Quinlan era, no era alguien del que te enamoras.

"Hey..."

Mace se sobresaltó cuando la voz ronca le alcazó y, a pesar de sí mismo, sonrió ligeramente. Miró a Quinlan con ojos extreabiertos, y su sonrisa se mantuvo entre sus labios, tímida pero honesta.

"¿Cómo te encuentras, Quinlan?" preguntó, acercamdose a la cama, pero asegurándose de no tocarle.

Quinlan sonrió débilmente. "¿Qué aspecto tengo?" Su sonrisa se amplió cuando Mace arqueó una ceja.

"Horrible, Quinlan, tienes un aspecto horrible."

"¡Imposible! Yo siempre tengo un aspecto fantástico."

Mace se rió suavemente, mientras Quinlan intentaba sentarse comodamente, consiguiendo atrapar la mano de Mace en el proceso. Mace decidió ignorarlo, viendo que Quinlan estaba herido, y que su mano se sentía increíblemente bien en la suya. Se preguntó brevemente, exactamente cuando Quinlan había pasado de ser ese crío molesto a ser... bueno, lo que fuese que Quinlan era para él.

"¿Por qué siempre haces esta clase de cosas? Lo encuentro bastante molesto," murmuró Mace, bajando su mirada a las sábanas blancas.

Quinlan hizo su mejor esfuerza por arquear una ceja, pero sus músculos no estaban respondiendo demasiado bien a sus mandatos. "¿Qué clase de cosas?"

"Las que hacen que acabes en el hospital."

"¿Es esa tu forma sutil de decir que te preocupas por mi? Porque consigues hacer que suene insultante."

Mace prefirió no contestar, y aquello dibujó una sonrisa suave entre los labios de Quinlan. Quinlan se movió un poco hacia un lado, y palmeó el espacio que había dejado libre. Mace le miró. Quinlan siempre ofrec´´ia, y Mace nunca contestaba, prefiriendo dejar lo que fuese que habían compartido, o lo que podrían compartir, flotando entre ellos. Esta vez, sin embargo, Mace subió a la cama, sentándose junto a Quinlan. Quinlan se sorprendió, y Mace decidió sonreir, en vez de preguntarse qué había cambiado, por qué o cuándo.

Los ojos de Quinlan eran vulnerables, abiertos, y Mace los buscó con los suyos propios. Había algo en los ojos de Quinlan, algo que siempre había estado allí y que Mace nunca había intentado comprender. Estúpido.

Quinlan no le cuestionó – Mace sabía que no lo haría – aceptando el cambio. Porque eso era lo que era Quinlan, un hombre simple envuelto en una vida complicada y dura. Mace se sorprendía cada día del número de sonrisas que Quinlan escondía bajo sus labios, a pesar de ser un hombre tan lleno de cicatrices.

"Estás muy caliente¿sabes?" susurró Quinlan, apoyando su peso en Mace, como si fuese un mueble.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Abrazandote."

"¿Abrazandome?"

Quinlan sonrió, moviendo el brazo de Mace para que lo rodeara. "Si." Asintió, apoyando el rostro en el pecho de Mace. "Me gusta, así que vete acostumbrando."

"Claro." Mace apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de Quinlan, dejando que sus dedos se entrelazaran. "Creo que puedo hacer eso, aunque vamos a tener que poner unas cuantas reglas."

"Esta bien, Macey, podemos hacerlo mañana."

Claro, mañana; y que territorio tan nuevo estaba invadiendo. Mace sonrió, extrañamente encantado con la idea.


End file.
